Tongue Rings and Sorting Hats
by holder.of.the.shadowed.eyes
Summary: *Oneshot* Harry makes some drastic changes and reveals a secret love through a single kiss. Disclaimer- I do not own anything Harry Potter related but I can dream.


Tongue Rings and Sorting Hats

It should not really be that surprising how quickly people change their opinions of you. Growing up with my 'family' should have taught me that if you are different you will be cut off from what is deemed normal. The only thing I did was start to come out as who I really am. It started in my seventh year, I met them at King's Cross station in time for the train, ignoring the looks I was getting for my outfit of tight leather pants and green tipped hair. When I finally found the compartment they were in it was none too soon. I gratefully sat down in the free seat as they pulled away from each other blushing. As they took in my appearance for the first time I could see the questions in their eyes.

'What's up with the new look mate, not saying that you don't look good, the loss of the glasses looks good, but…' Ron trailed off unable to complete the thought.

'I just wanted to Ron, got bored and changed my look.' Careless shrug thrown in for good measure, well it may not be the whole truth but it's not quite a lie. This change was made years ago. I'm just glad that they are not the most observant people in the world or they could have noticed the small glints from the eyebrow piercing hidden under my bangs and the slight tapping from the barbell in my tongue as it hit the back of my teeth while I talked. For the past few years I have been forced to hide any changes that would go against my damnable 'Golden Boy Image'. But that stops now, my lover made sure of that. If only they knew that aspect of my life. Harry Potter, the Golden Boy of Gryffindor and saviour of the Wizarding world, is a flaming homosexual. That would really go over well.

'Time to change into your robes Harry we are almost at Hogwarts.' Change, change is always good, and it is almost time for my final and largest change. They will have never seen it coming.

As the carriages pull up to the school and the students started to walk into the school, I lose the others in the crowd and set off to find my lover before the final revelations come to light. I spot him standing in the shadows by the doors to the great hall and wait for his to catch my eye before I head in his direction. Under the guise of going out and shopping for the family, I was able to visit him during the summer. My family didn't seem to mind since it removed me from their presence for long periods of time. When I reached him, I placed a gentle kiss on his lips before he pulled me into a tight embrace. It had only been a few days, but we thought it would never come quick enough. As we pulled apart we nodded to each other in understanding, this would be the time of change, there was no going back now. Together we left the shadows and walked into the great hall just as they finished sorting the new first years. He branched off to his table and joined his house mates as the gaze of the crowd switched to me.

'How nice of you to join us Mr. Potter, if you would take your seat we can begin the feast.'

'I Harry Potter do formally request to be resorted into a new house as stated under the Founders Code.'

Cries of outrage sounded from the Gryffindor table at this and Dumbledore looked put out. We had both been on the outs since Dumbledore had explained to me the reason for Voldemorts seeming immortality. To say that I was pissed when Dumbledore finally got to the reason of the meeting would be an understatement. I was not happy to find out that I was the reason why Voldemort was still alive and kicking. Dumbledore had destroyed the other horcruxes before reaching the conclusion that little old me was the only other possible object that it could be. Yay for me, another reason I am different. I had taken the information to my lover after the meeting with the expectation that he would walk way and leave me to my fate. But he had stayed and together we tried to work on a way to save my life or end ours together.

Thank the gods we found a potion that would remove the soul of the evil bastard from me before the final confrontation. It had been close but in the end I came out victorious if not a little banged up. I was free and I was gonna be who I wanted to be.

'As you wish Mr. Potter, come to the front and place the sorting hat on your head to be resorted.' Many looked at the headmaster in confusion at the ease in which he allowed me my request. The looks were ignored by both parties as I walked to the front and place the hat upon my head.

'"Back again Mr. Potter. Here to finally correct the mistake from your first year I assume."'

'"Yes. Just place me please so that I may join those I need to."'

'"I will get there in a moment, you never come to talk to me or anything, I never figured you to be someone to leave a hat high and alone. I will however excuse you if you remain at the front long enough for me to get the reactions"'

'"As you wish."'

'SLYTHERIN' I stood and places the hat back on the stool as the whispers broke out amongst the populace of Hogwarts.

'How could you! I knew the changes were for no good, you have gone dark Harry. Joining the snakes, I don't believe you.' I shrug at Ron's accusations and turn to join my new house. Waving a hand over the crest on my robes, I change them as I walk to join my lover. Standing behind him he tells the person beside him to move over and make some room for me. Taking the newly vacated seat I turn to him and glance into his eyes. A simple nod from him is all I need before I place a demanding kiss on his lips.

'I still say that tongue piercing is the sexiest thing you have done yet Harry, even more so that you have stopped hiding it for the first time in two years.'

'Well old Voldy is finally gone Draco my dear and we no longer have to hide.'

AN: Random plot bunny that I just had to get out, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
